leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Corki/Development
|gameplay = |artwork = Concept Art House Horace Hsu Steve Zheng |visual = Steve Zheng Flu |voice = 'Ralph' |conceptcredit = Augie Pagan }} 2016 Season Update still the most magical of the marksmen, but now the Daring Bombardier gets one minute to go whenever he heads back to base. 2016 Season Update Corki's always been League's magic damage dealing marksman, something we're reinforcing by tweaking his basic attacks to deal half magic and half physical damage. We're reducing the range of his to make him a little less safe, but adding in something totally unique to the mustachioed aviator. Now, once he hits level six, Corki - or Corki's ground staff - will spawn a of rockets and bombs back at HQ. Once Corki flies over one of his crates, he gets , earning a boots-esque boost, increased base movement speed, and a that basically carpet bombs a huge area with napalm... but only for a small window of time. Basically, Corki has a minute to make a huge play once he picks up his Corki - whether or not he makes the most of his window will often separate the good Corkis from the great Corkis. I= ;Hextech Munitions Corki's basic attacks deal bonus damage, half of which is dealt as . After a set period of time, Corki can return to base to , gaining bonus out-of-combat movement speed and access to a . On use, travels faster and further than a regular , dropping bombs along the way that aside enemies and leave incendiary tar in the area. Enemies that touch the tar are and take over time. reload every few minutes. |-|Q= ;Phosphorus Bomb Corki launches a bomb at a target area, dealing damage to and all enemies hit. |-|W= ;Valkyrie Corki dashes to a target location, dropping bombs that leave blazing patches on the ground. Enemies who stand in the fire take over time. |-|E= ;Gatling Gun Corki activates his gatling gun, spraying bullets in a cone in front of him and shredding his opponents' and every half-second they stand in the way of his fire. |-|R= ;Missile Barrage * Corki stores a charge of Missile Barrage, up to a maximum of 7 stored. He respawns with 4 missiles. * Corki fires a missile in a line that explodes if it hits an enemy, dealing damage to all nearby enemies. Every third missile Corki fires becomes a , dealing additional damage and doubling its explosion radius. Media Music= ;Related Music LoL Login theme - Chinese - 2014 - Fnatic| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos Corki Champion Spotlight| League of Legends - G.A.N.K Industries Presents Urfrider Corki| Villains Rule Arcade 2017 Skins Trailer - League of Legends| |-|Gallery= Corki Concept 01.png|Corki Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Augie Pagan) Corki Concept 02.png|Corki Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Augie Pagan) Corki Concept 03.png|Corki Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Augie Pagan) Corki Concept 04.jpg|Corki Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Augie Pagan) Corki Poro.jpg|Corki Poro Promo Ironstylus Corkisketch.jpg|Corki Sketch (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Corki UFO Concept 01.png|UFO Corki Concept 1 Corki UFO Concept 02.png|UFO Corki Concept 2 Corki Arcade pixel.gif|Arcade Corki Promo Corki Arcade Concept 01.jpg|Arcade Corki Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Samuel Thompson) LoL VFX concept 01.jpg|Arcade Corki Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Samuel Thompson) Corki Arcade Chroma Concept 01.jpg|Arcade Corki Chroma Concept (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Corki Arcade Model 01.jpg|Arcade Corki Model (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Corki Arcade pixel.gif|Arcade Corki Promo Summoners Rift Arcade promo.png|Arcade Summoners Rift Promo Arcade Select pixel 1.gif|Arcade Character Select Screen Corki Fizz Corgi Fuzz Splash Concept 01.gif|Corgi Corki Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Horace Hsu) Corki Fizz Corgi Fuzz Splash Concept 02.jpg|Corgi Corki Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Horace Hsu) Cats Versus Dogs Syndra Ult.jpg|Cats Versus Dogs "Syndra Ult" Illustration (by Riot Contracted Artist Flu) |-|Summoner Icons= Corki Poro Icon.png|Corki Poro Golden Corki profileicon.png|Golden Corki Arcade Corki profileicon.png|Arcade Corki Corgi Corki profileicon.png|Corgi Corki Corki Corgi profileicon.png|Corki Corgi Category:Champion development Category:Corki